Clint Barton, Wake Up Caller
by Ninja-on-the-run
Summary: AU. A silent house rule in the Avengers household; never wake up Clint Barton by yelling. Or else he'll get back at you good. Let's just say, Peter learned this the hard way. One-Shot, Domestic Avengers. Rated T for language. Follow up to Tony Stark, Spider Slayer.


**A/N: I'm blown away at the response to Tony Stark, Spider Slayer. So, I decide to continue writing Avenger drabbles! :D It was fun writing them and I'll just write another one shot till I decide how to continue this. Well, this is just another warm up. I had so much fun writing Tony's one shot, so why not make one for Clint? He is one of my favorite Avengers [Don't get me wrong, I love all of them] so why not make a one shot for him? He is absolutely fantastic. All of them are fantastic. I have a poll, waiting to be voted on for the next one shot. Check it out!  
I don't own the Avengers.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

There is a silent house rule in the Avengers household that everyone is expected to follow.**  
**  
It doesn't matter if you're young or old, male or female, gamma irradiated or not, super soldier or not, but you have to follow this rule.

Never, ever, ever, ever wake up Clint Barton with a yell.

For the following reasons:

First off, it's _very_ impolite. It's not nice to wake up someone with a yell.

Secondly, Clint is also cranky without his decaf, unsweetened coffee.

Lastly, he will get back at you for doing that.

Big. Time.

One thing everyone in the Avengers household did not expect was that Clint was amazingly good at pranking others. Especially with revenge pranks. Those were his specialty.

Peter Parker didn't know about it. He just woke Clint up for the lulz and satisfaction of seeing the SHIELD agent throw a fit. The other Avengers ignored it, knowing that Clint was going to get back at him sooner or later.

Peter Parker learned this rule.

And boy did he receive the consequences good...

* * *

Clint had been barely coming home from a treacherous mission in Poland. Unlike other missions, he was flying solo, since Natasha deserved a break after a long persecution in Venice a few days back.

He entered with a major jet lag, an exhaustion and temper that rivaled the Hulk himself. It wasn't because he was having a bad day... He was simply exhausted from the long airplane ride.

Steve was reading in the living room, grateful for the silence that rarely happened inside the tower. No one could have peace and quiet because of Tony Stark. That is all there is need to be said.

Clint yawned as he entered the main living headquarters of the Avengers' household. Steve looked up and greeted him. "How was the mission?" he asked.

"Exhausting," Clint replied. "Success though."

"That's good."

"Where's everybody?" asked Clint.

"Peter is sleeping, Natasha is shopping with Pepper, Thor's is in Asgard, Bruce's is in his lab, and Tony is off somewhere," said Steve.

"No spider escapes?"

"None," chuckled Steve.

Steve wasn't home when the whole spider fiasco happened. He had been out for a walk and returned to see a still freaked out Peter and Tony just chuckling under his breath. He only heard of what had happened from Pepper, but turns out JARVIS had filmed it by default.

Needless to say, he couldn't stop laughing for a while.

"Good."

It was around 10 AM, so Clint decided to go to sleep for a few more hours. It was a weekend after all and Nick's in a good mood.

Usually, when Nick Fury is in a good mood, he lets the agents sleep in a few hours after a mission. But when he isn't, he says, and I quote;

_"Y'all better get your asses over here and I don't give a rat's ass if you're exhausted. End of story."_

So, Clint was good.

"I'm gonna sleep in for a few hours,"

"Alright."

Clint began heading to the elevator when he realized Peter was asleep. The little bugger always woke him up.

Revenge time.

Too many times

Clint walked to the hallway and saw that Peter's door was ajar. With a light shove, he stepped into Peter's room.

Peter was sprawled across his bed, one leg hanging off the bed. The blanket was falling off his bed and he was hugging his pillow.

He looked so innocent...

But that little bugger was going to pay.

With a light smirk, Clint crept slowly over to Peter's bed.

"MORNING WEBHEAD!" he yelled.

Peter let out a yelp, falling off his bed with a thud. Once he looked up and saw Cint, he fumed.

"What the hell Clint?! Why me?!" he exclaimed.

"Payback for all the mornings you have literally yelled for me to wake up," Clint smirked. "And nice PJ's."

Peter looked down and realized he was wearing his red and white polka dotted pajamas his aunt has given him for Christmas.

"Caw caw, pillowhugger," he patted Peter's head and walked out.

* * *

Peter was silent for a moment.

Suddenly realizing that Clint had totally trolled him, he fumed.

"CLINT!" he yelled out, his yell echoing in the hallway.

Steve looked up from his book as the sound made its way to the living room.

Clint ran out the hall, into the living room, laughing and heading over to the elevator. Peter stumbled as he chased after Clint, but failed due to Clint already inside the elevator.

Peter pounded on the doors loudly.

"I WILL GET BACK AT YOU BARTON!" he yelled.

A faint laugh was heard as Clint arrived to his floor.

Steve frowned and took in what he had just witnessed. Then he shrugged.

"Good morning Peter. How did you sleep?"

Peter just groaned and flopped down on the couch.

"I actually slept nicely... But everything changed when Clint Barton arrived."

* * *

**A/N: That was fun to write. :3 Well, I think this is the last one before I actually start an actual separate fic with drabbles/one shots like these. It's going to be called "Life in the Avengers Household". Writing an Avengers fanfic that is not drama feels awesome! :D Well, this may have not been good as the first one, but it was surely as fun to write! Thanks for reading!  
Review~!  
-Esmeralda**


End file.
